1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy loading camera, and more particularly to a 35 mm camera improved to facilitate loading of a film magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to facilitate loading of the film magazine into a camera. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55(1980)-143549 there is disclosed an easy loading camera in which a film magazine receiving chamber body is provided to be exposed outside the camera body when the back lid of the camera is opened and the film magazine is inserted into the film magazine receiving chamber by being axially moved through an opening formed in the bottom face of the chamber body. In this easy loading camera, the chamber body is arranged so that the film magazine can be inserted into the film magazine receiving chamber only in one direction and means is provided for guiding the film leader in order to assure that the film leader is automatically set in the correct position by simply inserting the magazine into the film receiving chamber and closing the back lid. The easy loading camera is further provided with cutting means which is actuated when the back lid is closed to cut the front end portion of the film leader in case that the film leader is too long. However, the easy loading camera is disadvantageous in that the structure of the camera body becomes complicated since in addition to the chamber body it is necessary to add various movable parts such as parts for locking the chamber body in place, for example.